school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and a member of his team, along with Kevin Levin. When she was 10, Gwen's parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She debuts in "School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse". Personality At age 10, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her cousin Ben, became more clear as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Appearance Gwen has fair skin, green eyes, and orange hair. She also has freckles. Like Sandra, Carl, and her parents, Gwen's attire changes throughout the movie, but she is mostly seen in 3 outfits. Age 10 As a ten-year-old, Gwen wore a two-toned, blue long-sleeved raglan shirt with a cat on it, white capris, and white sneakers with dark blue stripes. She also had a blue hair-clip in her hair. Age 16 At age 16, Gwen's hair is in a ponytail. She would often change into a variety of outfits, but her primary and most common outfit in the movie consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a blue sweater, a black mini-skirt, long white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. However, when she's not wearing this outfit, she instead wears black slip-on shoes, black capris, with a long or short-sleeved shirt of varying colors(usually black, white, blue, or striped). Over the shirt, she would wear either a light gray hoodie, brown cardigan sweater, black letter-man jacket, or a red flannel. In the Heroes United Arc, Gwen has shorter hair with her blue hairclip in it and sports blue-tinted glasses. She wears a light blue t-shirt with darker blue trim and her cat image on it(similar to her original shirt), a blue plaid miniskirt, the same socks from Road to the Omniverse, and blue sneakers with white stripes that are in the same style as her original shoes. Other Outfits * During Track Banquet, Gwen wore a blue long-sleeved dress with white trim and blue high-heels. Biography Road to the Omniverse When she was 10, Gwen, along with Ben, took out Eon using the Omnitrix and Magic. After being defeated, Grandpa Max sends Eon to the Null Void with a Null-Void projector. Before getting sent away, however, Eon states that he will return in 6 years. 6 Years Later, Gwen, now 16 years old, was on a road-trip with Ben, Kevin, and Grandpa Max. They were minding their own business, when suddenly, they ran into Eon, who had escaped from the Null Void. He tries to take the Omnitrix, but to no avail. But he manages to destroy the Null Void Projector before leaving. This forces Max to find some old fellow plumbers to help him take down Eon. During their trip, Kevin decides to take Gwen to a dog show for Valentine's Day, considering that she loves dogs. On the way, Max accidentally rear-ends someone else's car. The owner turns out to be Fredrick Jones, the host of the dog show with his dog Ellie(NOTE: The dog show part takes place around the same time as the Family Guy episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"). Once Frederick recognizes Ben Tennyson, he decides to let it slide. He also offers them free access to the dog show. While Max looks for one of the plumbers, Gwen and her friends watch the dog show. After Brian won, they were shocked to learn that the breeding was public. Then, Eon returns and turns everyone he touched into Senior-Citizen-like Zombies. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to rescue Stewie and Brian and meet Max at the Rust Bucket. They then learn that Carter is one of the 2 plumbers the team is searching for. They spend the night at his mansion before heading to Massachusetts to find the second plumber, who is Caillou's grandfather Hadley, who was visiting at the time. Hadley sends a note to Tom and Caillou, telling them to meet at his house. Once they arrive, they head to Bellwood and spend a week there. During the week, they go to the movies, Ikea, the Stadium Theatre, a variety of restaurants, and Froyo World. Eventually, Ben and his team head to Eon's hideout and successfully defeat him after a rough battle. Afterwards, they all part ways. Heroes United Gwen was hanging out at Mr. Smoothie with Ben, Kevin, and Rook, waiting impatiently for their smoothies. Suddenly, Grandpa Max calls and tells Ben's Group that he found an unknown Alien Species, and tells them to go downtown to check it out. On the way, The group decides to split up. Ben and Gwen go to a restaurant together(Kevin and Rook are elsewhere), when they are approached by a group of Alien Zombies. Gwen transforms into her Anodite form and tells Ben to escape for his life while she fights off the aliens. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Gwen had successfully fought off the Alien Zombies (A.K.A. Zombiens) and spent a few weeks roaming through Downtown Bellwood before taking shelter in some sort of shack. She spent 3 months at her shelter before Perry and Frederick Jones found her while on a blind date with the latter. She is then sent to Fredford with Kevin and reunites with Ben. After a busy week, they finally entered Ben’s World, where they meet up with Julie, Argit, and Cooper. They take them to Eon’s hideout, which is in space. The heroes find Eon and demand they bring back Hinata, but Eon instead sends Gwen into the past of Ben in order to retrieve the crystals by getting rid of his demons. After helping Ben overcome his clown-phobia in a Matrix-like style, our heroes take down Eon, get the Crystals, and save Hinata. Afterward, they hung out with the gang for a bit before fighting off the Akatsuki in order to spread the antidote and parting ways with Tom and co. Gallery Gwen Tennyson.png Gwen Young Omniverse.PNG Gwen10 AE.png GwenUAF AE.png GwenOV AE.png Disclaimer Nothing about "Road to the Omniverse" is real or canon, it's just fan-fiction. The Movie Road to the Omniverse" doesn't actually exist. All Ben 10 Characters belong to Cartoon Network.